smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright
'Character Info' A Defense Attorney who began his career working under Mia Fey, his career got off to an unusual start with only his second case ever involving the death of his mentor Mia as he worked to defend her sister Maya Fey and later himself. Since then Phoenix Wright has had quite the lucrative career and now heads the Wright Anything Agency with his adopted daughter Trucy and two rookie attorneys Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: '''Phoenix Wright will pull out a small stack of papers which he reads for a few seconds before tapping his hand against them having found what he wanted and putting the papers back in his jacket. '''Down Taunt: '''Phoenix Wright will pull his Attorney’s Badge off his jacket and give it a polish until it shines. '''Side Taunt: Phoenix’s phone will ring with the Steel Samurai ringtone before Phoenix Wright answers the phone saying, “Hello? Maya?” before putting the phone back away. Alternatively, Phoenix will sometimes say, “Hello? Apollo?”, “Hello? Athena?”, or “”Hello? Edgeworth?” 'Entrance' Phoenix Wright will stand confidently on the stage with his hands on his hips waiting for the fight to start. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have Phoenix’s trademark spiky hair atop his head along with Phoenix’s jaggedy eyebrows above his eyes. Victory Poses # Phoenix Wright will take his Attorney’s Badge off of his jacket and raise it up to the camera to see as it shines with pride. # Phoenix Wright will be caught mid-thought has he cups his hin in his hand and taps his finger against the side of his face with his face in clear display of the camera. # With great victory in his voice, Phoenix Wright will assume his infamous Objection pose as he screams out, “OBJECTION!” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Objection!: Going right into his classic pose, Phoenix will jut his finger outward and shout, “OBJECTION!” This creates a text bubble spelling out the word “Objection!” just like in the Phoenix Wright games. The text bubble is about the side of King Dedede when he lays down and cause good damage and knockback to opposing players. This move does have a bit of a wind up to it though so if someone is paying attention they’ll know what’s coming and can get out of the way. 'Side Special' Missile?!: Turning to look back over his shoulder confused and surprised, Phoenix will exclaim, “Missile?!” as the young pup Missile the Shiba Inu police dog runs forth! Missile will run up to the length of the platform Phoenix is standing on or as far as Battlefield’s length. Missile does not bite or claw opponents, he just barrels right into them to damage and knock them just slightly backwards. Depending on how much knockback they’ve taken and how quick they are at evading, an opponent could be hit multiple times by Missile. For the opening parts of this attack Phoenix is stuck in place however once Missile as traveled a quarter of Battlefield’s length, Phoenix is free to move around once again. If Missile is already out on the stage and you try and use this move again, it will fail. Missile can be summoned in the air which will see him run forwards as he falls at a hard angle to land back on the stage. When summoning Missile this way, you cannot move Phoenix until he lands on a platform however you can also act immediately after landing on a platform. One strategy could be to have Phoenix short hop, summon Missile, and then keep moving. 'Up Special' Step Ladder: A step ladder will manifest immediately in front of Phoenix Wright. When on the ground, Phoenix will be able to climb up this step ladder by pressing the up button next to it to begin climbing. At this point, if he wishes, Phoenix can perform ladder attacks off the step ladder. By continuing to go up the ladder Phoenix will climb it all the way to the top and then leap off of it in the direction that he’s facing. Don’t think you can just hide on this ladder however as if it takes 5% damage from attacks it will be destroyed whether you are on it or not. After jumping off the step ladder, it will disappear. When used in the air Phoenix will immediately climb up the step ladder and jump off of it. 'Down Special' Hold It!: Holding out his magatama in front of him Phoenix Wright will shout, “Hold It!” If Phoenix doesn’t get hit with a physical attack from the front at this time then nothing will happen. However, if he does get hit then the magatama will glow a bright green and the attacking foe will find themselves restrained as several psyche-locks wrap themselves around them and hold them in place. The foe is trapped there for about 3-6 seconds depending on how much damage they’ve got on them. While this move is essentially a Counter, it doesn’t deal any damage however it does allow Phoenix the opportunity to wail on them himself. 'Final Smash' Turnabout Justice!: The animation for this starts similarly to Phoenix Wright’s Objection! However for his Final Smash he’ll yell “Take That!” instead with a smaller speech bubble. If an opponent was caught in the attack they’ll be dragged away to a cinematic designed to look like one of Phoenix Wright’s court cases. The opponent will be at the witness stand with Phoenix and Maya Fey at the Defense desk and Miles Edgeworth over at the Prosecution. This Final Smash plays out with Phoenix presenting various pieces of evidence that all link the opponent to the murder of an unnamed victim and Phoenix making statements such as “It’s time to pay for your crimes!” This Final Smash will end with the Judge making his ruling as he slams his gavel down on his stand yelling out, “GUILTY!” Extra Skill Court Record: This Extra Skill is one whose mechanic heavily relies on what direction you are pointing the control in whenever you use it. Next to Phoenix’s damage percent will be three small manilla envelopes. These are used to hold different pieces of evidence that Phoenix can find. Depending on the direction you are holding the control stick (left, you aren’t, or right) the corresponding folder will light up. If a folder is empty when you press the Extra Skill button Phoenix will bend over and searching the ground in front of him for a second before picking up a piece of evidence. A graphic of this evidence will be placed over the folder that was active. If a folder has evidence in it when Phoenix uses this move, he’ll remove whatever that evidence is and use it. Different pieces of evidence are utilized in different ways. Most are throwable projectiles such as Edgeworth’s Knife that while it’ll aesthetically spin around itself gets thrown straight forward. The Shichishito will equip itself to Phoenix and is used like a sword, though judging by Phoenix’s animations he’s not that great with it. A third example would be the Founder’s Orb which when used will make Phoenix more resistant to knockback for a short time. What evidence gets found by Phoenix is determined by random draw, however some pieces of evidence such as Edgeworth’s Knife are more common than others. Alternate Costumes # Default # Apollo Justice - Phoenix Wright’s jacket will take on a bright red color reminiscent of Apollo Justice’s outfit. Phoenix’s hair will also become dark brown. # Athena Cykes - Phoenix Wright’s jacket will take on a bright yellow color reminiscent of Athena Cykes’ outfit. Phoenix’s hair will also become orange-red. # Dick Gumshoe - Phoenix Wright’s jacket will take on a brownish-green color reminiscent of Dick Gumshoe’s outfit. # Miles Edgeworth - Phoenix Wright’s jacket will take on a maroon color reminiscent of Miles Edgeworth’s outfit. Phoenix’s hair will also become dark gray. # Godot - Phoenix Wright’s jacket will take on a tan color reminiscent of Godot’s outfit. Phoenix’s hair will also become white. # Hobo Phoenix - Phoenix Wright’s outfit will be exchanged for the one he wore in Apollo Justice when he was temporarily disbarred from practicing law. # Furio Tigre - Phoenix Wright’s jacket will take on an orange color reminiscent of his once imposter Furio Tigre. The jacket will also have emblazoned on it a tiger and dragon fighting. On Phoenix’s jacket, you can also tell that Phoenix’s Attorney Badge has been replaced with a poorly made cardboard one. # Ryūnosuke Naruhodō - Phoenix Wright’s outfit will be exchanged for that of his ancestor, Ryūnosuke Naruhodō. # Feenie - Phoenix Wright’s outfit will be exchanged for the wonderful pink hoodie ensemble that Phoenix wore in his college days. Other Notes: Phoenix Wright can crawl.